tntgfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Elf
Norrath cries out for the leadership of the Teir'Dal, and the armies of Neriak will answer. ''- Queen Cristanos of Neriak''Everquest II Online Game (2004). Daybreak Game Company. Character Creation Screen Dark Elves are the embodiment of evil and maliciousness. Sinister, cunning and dangerous, dark elves coolly prey upon the weak and the ignorant. Dark Elves look down upon all other races, but in the past have made use of trolls and ogres as evil pawns. Dark Elves are one of the three known ancient elf races, they are known by the elf word, Teir'Dal, a word meaning "elf of the abyss." They have existed for ages in the dark underworlds of Norrath.Everquest II Online Game (2004). Daybreak Game Company. https://www.everquest2.com/races Dark Elves are the children of Innoruuk. Their ancestral home is Neriak, City of Hate. Attributes= All Dark Elves start with the same attribute values. Over the years these starting attribute values have become irrelevant and' Dark Elves' are able to function well as any class. Strength 13 Agility 23 Stamina 15 Intelligence 26 Wisdom 23 |-|Innate Abilities= These abilities are inherited by all Dark Elves and cannot be changed. Name Description Effect Duration Ultravision Provides high contrast vision, but washes out color. Grants Ultravision to caster. 2 hours Malicious Velocity Increases the out of combat run speed of the dark elf. Increases speed of caster by 5.0%. Passive Spell Hover Allows the dark elf to slowly lower themselves from high places. Reduces maximum falling speed of caster. Until Canceled Traverse Shadow Ports the Dark Elf to a friend within the current zone. Teleports caster to target. Instant |-|Traditions= Dark Elves can choose one racial tradition every 10 levels. Attribute Name Description Effect Duration Presumed Brilliance Through intense study, you gain additional intelligence that increases with your level. Increases INT of caster by 2.7 (by 44.0 at level 100). Passive Spell Darkened Agility Grants an increase to overall agility. The amount of agility gained will increase as you level. Increases AGI of caster by 2.7 (by 44.0 at level 100). Passive Spell Combat Name Description Effect Duration Masterful Sorcery Your proficiency with magical attacks grants you additional skill in disruption and subjugation. Increases Disruption and Subjugation of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Dark Celerity Improves your hostile casting speed. Increases the casting speed of hostile spells by 2%. Passive Spell Ancestral Ire Agile races gain an additional chance to double attack with melee and ranged weapons. Increases Multi Attack Chance of caster by 2.0 Passive Spell Sharp-witted Increases your skills with piercing and ranged based weapons. Increases Piercing and Ranged of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Noncombat Name Description Effect Duration Willful Persistence Your knowledge of the arcane arts helps to increase the duration of tradeskilled potions. Increases the duration of tradeskilled potions by 15%. Passive Spell Ireful Will While out of combat, your power will regenerate faster than normal. Increases Out-of-Combat Power Regeneration of caster by 9.0 Passive Spell Master of the Shadows Skilled in the art of stealth and evasion, you will move 15% faster while stealthed or invisible. Increases stealth or invisible movement speed of caster by 15.0%. Passive Spell Poison Expertise Skilled in the art of poisoning foes, tradeskilled poisons will gain a 25 percent increase to the number of times they trigger. Increases the trigger count of poisons by 25%. Passive Spell Pools Name Description Effect Duration Hateful Mind Your increased knowledge allows you to increase your power pool by a small amount. Increases Max Power of caster by 3.0%. Passive Spell Dubious Focus Increases the base hit points by 2 percent while also increasing the base power pool by 1%. Increases Max Power of caster by 1.0%. Increases Max Health of caster by 2.0%. Passive Spell Resist Name Description Effect Duration Elemental Defiance A magical barrier surrounds you, increasing your resistance to elemental attacks. Increases Mitigation of caster vs elemental damage by 3. Passive Spell Toxic Intimacy Increases your resistance to noxious based attacks. Increases Mitigation of caster vs noxious damage by 3. Passive Spell Tradeskill Name Description Effect Duration Unyielding Determination While tradeskilling, you will progress through creating an item faster than normal. Increases the amount of progress gained by 2.0% Passive Spell Skillful Triumph Your knowledge of the arts grants you an additional chance to succeed while tradeskilling. Increases success chance by 2.0%. Passive Spell Poison Crafter Those dark elves who choose Alchemy as a tradeskill profession will gain an additional durability increase while crafting. Increases the durability gain by 2 every round. (Alchemy) Passive Spell Pursuit of the Arcane Dark Elves are particularly adept at creating spells allowing them to use less power with their reaction arts. Reduces the power cost of all Sage reaction arts by 10%. Passive Spell Dark Armament Dark elves create some of the finest and most intricate armors around. As a result, they gain additional skill in armor making. Increases Metal Shaping of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Category:Character Race